Satchiel Valas Kerwin
An alchemist, survivalist, and soldier of the Sin'Dorei, Satchiel Kerwin possesses one thing scant and rare among his people - a self-sacrificing spirit and a noble conscience that never falters. Originally a Blood Knight under the Silvermoon Legion and member of the Tranquillien garrison, Satchiel bears a friendly, comic demeanor under most circumstances that hides a devoted and faithful ally with a strong arm and a will to save lives. Married to the reformed criminal Rivanne Sunwing-Kerwin and only surviving son of Sebastien Artemidorus Kerwin, the Pyre of Tranquillien, Satchiel's boundless hope and will to help others has sadly put him at odds with much of Quel'Thalas politically. He remains a staunch guardian of his people, however, for good or ill. Early Life The firstborn son of the intensely magically-attuned Kerwin family, Satchiel first seemed to take after his uncle, Alcyr Trelain Kerwin, in pursuing a life of the outdoors away from magical talent. He was shown to have little proficiency for the arcane, but his great talent in relating to people led his father to smile on Satchiel. "The boy is destined for political service," the elder Kerwin once remarked. "On the day his skill with magic matches his skill in words, I daresay we will be able to create a Second Sunwell." Satchiel nontheless stayed to his more mundane studies, training with the sword in passing dedication, but largely keeping himself in shape to go on his regular excursions alongside his uncle, discovering new herbs and plant life. As a horticulturalist and mundane healer, Satchiel seemed to excel, but kept the skills largely as a hobby - with his family's emphasis on magical talent, few outside his uncle appreciated his hands-on approach. His mother Saeryn and younger sister Sofia at times tried to encourage Satchiel towards the priesthood, but Satchiel's will to explore rarely let the idea of cloistered study survive despite the prominent thought that his talent would lie in holy magic. A bit of a layabout and a true-born inheritor of his father's garrulous nature, Satchiel made a habit of being a shameless flirt and partier. All of it changed when the Third War broke upon Quel'Thalas. Destruction and Solitude Satchiel was in Fairbreeze Village, slumming with a common-born blacksmith friend by the name of Calligan Reeve. The sight of civillians running, spellbreakers and rangers grabbing weapons, even old sin'dorei calling themselves to arms was a sudden and abrupt shock to the two young Quel'dorai. As Calligan ran off to find his family, Satchiel started to make his way as quickly as he could back to Silvermoon, a communication from his father telling him to get back to the city and wait with his mother and sister. The next few weeks happened in a blur - losing contact with Tranquillien, Windrunner, Fairbreeze, no word from his father, no word from his uncle. Satchiel turned his knowledge of healing quickly towards helping overtaxed priests and disinfecting gangrenous wounds from the undead, and learned how to handle a number of weapons from grim experience and desperation. The whole of the world was ending, it seemed, and Satchiel finally broke. Fleeing the cathedral of the Light where his mother and sister were taking shelter as the undead pressed into Silvermoon, Satchiel paused only long enough to watch in horror as the Scourge collapsed the building while barricading the doors, killing everyone inside. With no supplies, weapons, or anything more than the clothes on his back, Satchiel fled into the wilds of Eversong with no idea what he needed to do or where to go. Satchiel's knowledge as an Alchemist and his early excursions with his uncle served him well in those few terrifying months on the run, always fleeing Scourge patrols, Amani opportunists, and the beasts of Eversong, driven mad and feral by the fall of Quel'Thalas. Using farstrider tricks to catch food, outsiders to the forest started thinking of him as a ghost. After several months under the eerie lights of what had become the Ghostlands, his bone-pale skin seemed to almost reinforce that theory. The Tranquillien Garisson After a long stretch of time, Satchiel at last found himself cornered by a group of crypt fiends while scavenging south of what had been a Farstrider outpost. Fleeing two and disabling one with use of improvisation and familiarity with the terrain, he at last stumbled into a mixed Blood Elf and Forsaken patrol from Tranquillien, his former home. The well-armed and hard-bitten fighters made short work of the undead, and took Satchiel back to what remained of the shattered town. Training himself and taking part in the desperate and grueling fights, Satchiel quickly learned of what had become of the Quel'Dorai, and threw himself wholeheartedly into protecting what remained - working both to protect the others fighting, and raising their spirits with jokes, pranks and the occasional harvest of bloodthistle. When the constant, bloody drudgery of warfare along the Dead Scar lessened enough for Satchiel to be spared, he volunteered to return to Silvermoon to take part in the experimental Blood Knights. Imbued with stolen power by the Naaru M'uru, Satchiel maintains that the being "seemed almost relieved" when he accepted the siphoned Light into him. Returning to the front imbued with power, training, and endurance that seemed superhuman, Satchiel became a force to be reckoned with in protecting his fellows on the garisson lines. Holy Patroller Satchiel soon found himself raising in prestige and prominence, finding himself more and more often transferred back to Silvermoon "On Leave" or handling enforcement duties in the city proper. Somewhat irritable from being kept from Tranquillien (where, as he maintained "people are dying, instead of snorting too much bloodthistle or speaking against the city"), Satch nontheless reconnected with old friends - Calligan Reeve, for one, who became Satchiel's armorer. It was at that time that he encountered some of the people who would affect his life in a profound fashion. Quotes From Satchiel (Feel free to add quotes heard from Satchiel here) Of Satchiel (Feel free to add quotes about Satchiel here) Rumors (Feel free to add rumors heard about Satchiel here) Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Horde Paladin Category:Horde